The Peace Town
by Mogu-OtakuYuki-San
Summary: After General Cross had gone missing,General Klaud went and search for a new innocence-compatible user...
1. Chapter 1

After General Cross had gone missing, his innocence 'Judgment' was left alone without a compatible user. General Klaud went outside and started searching for a new innocence-compatible user. She went to a town called 'Peace' where there were strange things happening. People started to disappear and there were rumours that there was a phantom in the town eating people. General Klaud just set her foot in and found an akuma attacking some townspeople. General Klaud activated her innocence and ended the sufferings of the akuma. After that, as she explored the town, she found a silent orphanage – so silent that she could even heard her own breath.

She entered and saw a little girl sitting in the church alone staring at the crucifix. 'What is she doing here? In a town infested with akuma…' Suddenly her innocence started to vibrate, it vibrated more furiously as she walked towards the mysterious girl. Then the little girl suddenly stared at her and walked silently towards General Klaud. The little girl looked at General Klaud's innocence and said, 'Hello', the innocence seemed to respond. General Klaud started to get it; she was one of the innocence-compatible users. As the town clock struck at 12, the clock's chime was the only sound General Klaud could hear. The little girl seemed to be startled by the noise and started to hide under a table. As the clock rang, all of the akuma in the town gathered at the church. They seemed like they were searching for something, something really important. Of course General Klaud tried to kill the akuma but one of them ate its comrade and mutated.

As the akuma ate all its comrades, it was already a level 3 akuma. Yet, to the General, it was still just a piece of cake to destroy it. After she destroyed the akuma, she walked towards the table where the girl was hiding. She said, "It is okay now, you can come out already". The little girl came out and looked around. General Klaud asked for her name but all she did was to show her a hair tie, which was inscripted with a name 'Sky'. General Klaud now knew that her name was Sky and immediately brought Sky with her. She called the headquarters and told them to buy some new clothes for the newcomer as she would reach in three days.

To be continued…next story : Lenalee shopping adventure


	2. Lenalee's shopping adventure

After hearing that a newcomer is joining, excitement exploded within Lenalee. Lenalee volunteered to do the shopping. After that, she went looking for Miranda. Miranda agreed without thinking, and she asked, 'Is Allen and Lavi coming along?' Lenalee thought of it; as everybody has been very depressed because of the 14th's appearance, it is a great chance for lifting up everybody's spirits. Lenalee told Miranda, 'Hmm probably…' with a smile. Firstly she went to Kanda, Kanda declined her offer and slammed the door in her face. Next she found Allen, Howard and Lavi hanging around the canteen. Both of them agreed without the slightest thought. The next day came in the blink of an eye. When everyone was prepared, Allen and Lavi had a big stomachache so they were not going. Komui suddenly ran in and said, 'Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I am coming with youuuuuuuuuu!' but Reever whacked him from the back and dragged him back to work. Komui screamed, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CUTE LENALEE-CHAN' while being dragged back.

As Miranda and Lenalee set off to the town; while they were chatting happily, Komui was stalking them. Allen and Lavi were actually threatened by Komui not to go shopping with Lenalee. Reever was shot by Komui with the 'Tako-head'(octopus head) and had no choice but to follow Komui in his surveillance of Lenalee. Komui introduced his new model of Komurin 5 and everybody was thinking, 'OH NO not again!' while having flashbacks of what all the past Komurins did. Firstly, Lenalee and Miranda went to buy clothes. When the male shop assistant got close to her, Komurin 5 shot out forks, injuring the male shop assistant. Reever asked Allen and Lavi to destroy Komurin 5 but Komui shot Tako-head at both of them and the battle between the Tako-head, and Allen and Timcampy started. The pair's sole aim was to remove the Tako-head.

With dark laughter, Komui took out a lot of weapons.

'I am going to end the life of that guy.' The whole science department with Allen and Lavi tried to stop Komui by saying, "Let's just observe; I don't think that he will attack Lenalee'. They camouflaged themselves and kept preventing Komui from attacking the males who were near Lenalee. Eventually, Lenalee realized that she was being stalked again. So Lenalee looked around trying to find Komui and spotted him on the rooftop of a shop. Lenalee started to give out a very dark aura and activated her Innocence, before she jumped up onto the rooftop.

'Brother …'

'Lenalee! Brother can explain everything so calm down and don't get angry,' Komui backed off together with Komurin 5, but not in time to duck Lenalee's legendary kick, that sent them into a river. Everybody applauded for what Lenalee did except for Allen, Lavi and Reever who were still preoccupied with trying to remove the Tako-head.

~The shopping adventure ended peacefully~

Next episode : ' The new exorcists'


	3. Sky Timulot

With the arrival of a newcomer, a welcome party was needed and everybody was busy with the party, even the Science Department. Secretly, Komui was building Komurin 5 mini...

4 more hours before the newcomer's arrival...

"Ta-Da~~ My Komurin 5 mini is finally completed, buwaahaha ! Now Komurin 5 mini go help up with the party! "

"Understood!" Komurin 5 mini replied. When everybody saw Komurin 5, all they could think about was trouble. Komurin 5 mini was programmed for cleaning and putting up decoration. When Komurin 5 mini was trying to move Johnny away so it could sweep up the rubbish, Johnny accidentally stabbed Komurin 5 mini with a pair of scissors to his own surprise. Sparks of light came out from Komurin 5 mini, then it went haywire. Komurin 5 mini started painting pictures of Komui on the canteen's walls. After that Komurin 5 mini started painting Komui on people's faces, the Science Department group was fuming and they started bringing out weapons to prepare a war.

At that moment, Lenalee came in, Komui was trying to stop her and the whole Science Department was telling Lenalee to exterminate Komurin 5 mini. Lenalee activated her Innocence and exterminated Komurin 5 mini.

3 more hours before the newcomer's arrival…

The whole Dark Order was cleaning up the mess that Komurin 5 mini left behind.

2 more hours before the newcomer's arrival….

They finally finished cleaning up the mess created by that Komurin 5 mini. Now they are finally getting started on the decoration of the party. Thankfully, most of the exorcists kindly helped out with the exception of a few people.

1 more hour before the newcomer's arrival…..

Everybody finished the decoration and the exorcists started helping Jerry prepare the party food.

30 minutes before the newcomer's arrival….

The searchers went to pick up General Klaud and the newcomer.

The newcomer finally arrived at Dark Order, she appeared skinny, tall, was about 13 to 16 years old and has long silky black hair. She was brought to Helvalska for inserting Innocence into her. A blue glimmering light shone within Helvalska, without a single moment's waste she brought up that Innocence and inserted into her. "Pain" is the only thought within the newcomer's mind. Her Innocence is a parasite type, it is called "Tears" as it is glimmering blue in colour when activated. It is on both of her arms and when it is deactivated, it looks like a tattoo.

Helvalska gave a prediction of this " Sky Timulot with the Innocence of " Tears" will have the named of " The Devil's arms"


	4. Chapter 4

The party ended and morning came in a flash, Sky got up to wash up. "Good Morning!" Lenalee said enthusiastically and Sky replied with a ninety degrees bow. They walked to the canteen together and met Lavi and Allen on the way.

"So this is the newcomer?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Yup! And pretty too..." Lavi answered.

"Geez you two stop disturbing Sky okay?" Lenalee said impatiently.

At Komui's office…

"I would like Lavi to assist Sky in her first mission. Your mission will be to go to England to solve the mysterious incident of missing children at Lal Village that might be connected with Innocence. You will have to set off immediately to England." Komui briefed while passing them the information files. Lavi and Sky left with the Finder Jerry for England.

At England

They boarded the train and started reading the information files. The file contained many newspaper articles about The Curse of the Princess; the missing children were being trapped inside the castle by the soul of a princess. The princess would sing a lullaby every night and one child will be lured away. According to a legend, there was once a princess that was supposed to get married to a prince but the prince did not turn up on the day of their wedding. The princess waited and waited at the castle church. Eventually, she got discouraged and killed herself. The king and the queen died due to the grief of losing their only child. All of the servants left the castle but just when the last servant was about to leave, he heard the princess calling for him. The next morning, the servant was found dead at the castle and the villager's children started to have nightmares about the princess and started disappearing one by one. In total, thirty-two children had gone missing. It was said that the princess trapped them in the castle because she was lonely.

"So we are solving the mysterious of missing children this time?" said Lavi.

"Seems like it…." answered Sky.

At Lal Village

The village was located at the bottom of a hill and there were beautiful flower patches consisting of lavender and spider lily, making a wonderful combination of purple and white colour. From the top of the hill, the village houses look like little mushrooms from Wonderland due to their white walls and red rooftops. The gentle breeze brought with it the relaxing fragrance of lavender and sweet smells from the spider lily. There was a castle at the edge of the village, that was seemingly isolated was from the rest of the village.

When they alighted from the train, they saw the local villagers crying and grieving about their missing children.

"Hey! Isn't she your child Jessica, down there!" a local villager shook a crying lady while pointing to Sky.

"My Jessica is still alive?" said that crying lady as she walked towards Sky. Sky was about to turn and run away but the lady hugged her.

"Jessicaaaaa! Where have you been? I thought you had been captured by that princess," the lady said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am not your Jessica, Madam. I am Sky Timulot, an exorcist from the Dark Order, we are here to help to solve the mysterious case" Sky said politely.

"Oh, I apologize for what I had done. Do you mind staying at my house for the night because you resemble my Jessica a lot and it would make me feel less lonely," the lady requested.

"That would be nice as we are finding a place to stay," Jerry replied.

The poor lady led them to her house and invited them to dinner. Sky was unpacking her luggage when Lavi came in.

"Our Sky-chan really brought us luck this time, we managed to find a place to stay before dark," Lavi said cheerfully while patting her head.

Sky pushed his hand away, walked out of the room and headed towards the castle.

"Wait for me! It is dangerous to go out on your own!" Lavi said while trying to catch up with her.

At the Front of the castle

The castle looked old as you can see liana and algae growing on the castle walls. There was a river at the front of the castle that separated the castle from the village.

"It looks kind of old ..." Lavi said.

Sky sensed something was wrong about the river when Lavi stomach suddenly growled.

"I think it is about time we go back now; dinner is about to be served ..."Sky said.

Back at the lady house

"Dinner is served..." The lady said.

They sat down and started eating dinner while Sky started talking to the lady.

"May I know your name? When did your daughter disappear?" Sky said.

"I am Rochell and my husband Cal died while searching for the missing children. Cal entered that castle and never returned. Two weeks after his disappearance, Jessica disappeared. She is the only thing Cal left for me and I cannot afford to lose her." Endless tears trickled down her cheek. Sadness filled up the whole room; Sky stood up and wiped Rochell's tears and said, "No matter how much you cry, the deceased can never be revived, so live on bravely. Stop crying as if the world has ended, the gods will never pity you and bring back the people you love."

The lady looked into Sky's eyes, the sight of those eyes froze her heart and time seemed to have come to a standstill. When everything seemed to become meaningless, a familiar voice roused her. It was Cal's voice. Rochell saw a vivid vision of her husband somewhere far away, waving to her, saying, "Dear, I will always be with you, watching over you… So… live on happily, okay?" Rochell's tears stopped and everything around her started to light up; time started moving again, she was dragged back to reality. Sky immediately looked away and said, "They are always with you. It's just that you don't realise it. They will always be watching over you," as she walked up the stairs. Lavi followed Sky up, planning to discuss about the next day's plans. "I plan to enter the castle tomorrow so we have to be prepared to leave at ten in the morning."

"Okay, got it," Sky answered.

The next day...

"Thank you for letting us sleep over at your house," Jerry thanked the kind lady.

"You are always welcome to come over and stay," smiled Rochell.

At the front of the castle

"Now… how we are supposed to enter? I can't use my hammer or I will destroy the building," asked Lavi.

"There is a bridge there but it looks it is about to break down anytime" pointed Sky.

"Oh yeah I haven't heard about your Innocence yet

In the castle

"My Innocence is called "Moonlight", it is a double sword that is in attached with a blue ribbon."

"This castle is about 136 years old and the pictures on the wall are the portraits of the king and his family members,"explained Jerry. As they walked through the corridor, they saw a portrait of a beautiful fair-skinned lady and a portrait of a suave-looking gentleman beside it. As they walked, they heard movement behind them.

"Looks like our enemy are here," Lavi said.

"Innocence activates!" Lavi said. A double sword came out from Sky's hand as the tattoo disappeared. The whole room was suddenly lit up and a lot of Akuma surrounded them. The lady in the portrait suddenly appeared and said "Welcome to the ball of death" with an evil grin.

"Let the party begin!" All the Akuma started waltzing gracefully towards them. The music was playing and everybody started to fight.

The room has covered with a light golden wallpaper and a clear crystal floor. The furniture is made of sandalwood and pine wood. The table cloth is made of silk.

Sky used her double sword to slash Akuma, it was like so graceful as though as it looks like dance. Lavi used his hammer and started whacking the Akuma.

"You useless bunch of fools! You can't even kill those pathetic humans… Looks like it is time to show them something," said the lady. She pulled a string and a gigantic cage appeared behind the curtains at the right side of the room. It was filled with children and all of them were crying. "Silence! You lowlifes! Let me tell a story… Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess that was in love with each other but the prince died during war and never came back. The princess was waiting at the church when the servants carried in the prince's body. The princess cried beside his corpse as the people left one by one. The princess was alone inside the church when God suddenly appeared."

"_Do you want him to be revived again?" _

"_Yes, I will do anything to revive him!" _

"_Very well… Call his name and he will be revived."_

"_My dear Henry, come back to me!"_

"_Christella is that you?"_

"_My dear, you are revived! Thank you, God" She broke into tears out of joy. _

"_Y-you"_

"_Yes, my dear?"_

"_Y-you turned me into an Akuma!"_

"_My dear, what are you talking about?" _

"_I hate you and I will kill you" The revived prince killed the princess and took over her body. Since then, every night, a little child would be brought towards the castle to entertain the bored prince. There would be a performance every night, where bad performances would be awarded with death while good performances allowed the children to be spared. _

The lady's eerie laughter echoed across the empty ballroom as Sky charged towards her with a sword and ran through him. He was in a state of shock and cried out in agony.

"Time never stops for anyone… it is time for your end."

"Thank you, the musical box that you are searching for is at the underground cellar. Choose carefully, the start of everything is the end of everything" a

voice thanked Sky when the prince disintegrated. Sky turned back, bowed into the air and said, "Thank you and forgive me for intruding your castle". Sky released the children and opened a trapdoor underneath the carpet, a lullaby started playing and all of the children went into trances.

"Sky element!" Lavi commanded. The music stopped...

Lavi and Sky went ahead to retrieve the Innocence while the children wereled outside of the castle by Jerry. The underground cellar was so dark that they could not even see their hands and the stairs seemed to be endless. They walked down the dark stairs and headed towards where the song come from. As they walked down, they heard water gushing. Suddenly Sky accidentally slip and fall into the water.

"Sky! Where are you?" Lavi asked anxiously and walked towards the water.

"Lavi do not come any closer!" warned Sky.

"Wo-ah!"Lavi screamed.

It was too late, Lavi fall into the water with Sky...

The water gushes faster and faster, they are about to get washed away by the water.

"Lavi hold my hand! NOW!" Sky command Lavi.

Lavi pulled Sky hand, "I don't think the castle will last long and the water is too fast and we might get separated so when I said now held your breath and dive down with me and never let go my hand okay ?" quickly requested Lavi.

There was a gigantic wave heading towards them and it is going to hit them.

"LAVI ! NOW !"

They dived down and found a sparkling bright light at the riverbed. When they got closed to that light a lullaby started playing. As the lullaby started playing the bright light started to spread out and reaching to the surface heading towards the village direction. As they get closer they heard a sad song like this ;

"I am always there, waiting for you but

Why didn't you came? for me...

I am shining brightly in the darkness

Waiting for you to notice me

but why didn't you came ?

I am crying in the night

Why aren't you there for me ?

A sad story repeats itself

A princess always waits

Waiting for him to come...

But why isn't he here yet?

There are so many question in the world

That can never ever be answered

What are sad story

What are sad world

Everybody will returned someday

To heaven or hell

But I will keep watching

No matter where you are

I will keep waiting

for you to come back to me...

I am always there waiting

I am tired of waiting

It is time to stop waiting

I am going to put an end

Goodbye everyone..."

As they got closer and closer, musical notes came out of nowhere started flying towards them. Suddenly a giant musical notes hit them from the back; they fly forward and black out.

"Sky-chan... Sky- chan ... Wake up SKY-CHAN WAKE UP!" A familiar voice woke Sky up, it was Lavi voice.

"Lavi?" Sky vividly saw Lavi.

Sky jumped up and asked "What-at happened?"

"It seems like we crashed into the Innocence and now we are in it"

"What?" Sky immediately looked around, she saw that they were inside a room and there is a window. Sky looked outside the window and found that they were at the bottom of the river.

"I searched for the exit but there is nothing…."

"Well there is a picture of a prince and a princess there" sighed Lavi.

"Hmmm… Picture?'

Sky stared at the picture, in the picture it was a prince and a princess smiling in the photo with a baby in the arms. Sky moved the picture and found a button; out of curiosity she pressed the button.

"BOOM!" a trap door drops opened from the floor, it is another underground room.

"Geez! How many underground rooms do they have in this castle?" Lavi whined.

"Well at least we found a escape room… it is better then nothing"

"True…"

As they walk down the creepy dark staircase they heard the song again, then a striking gleaming light beamed into their eyes. They covered their eyes with their hand as the gleaming light became less striking, the removed their hand look. It was a room of memories between the princess and the prince everything in the room looks in a movie. Everything you touch shows a short film of the princess and the prince memory.

"Of all things here, there is only one item here that represented our love the best. Choose the correct piece that will lead you to the exit" the voice said.

"But there are so many things here…." Sky murmured.

Lavi has an intuition that it has something to do with what the prince said and the picture.

Lavi exclaimed out of the sudden "I get it! It is the family portrait, go touched the family portrait!"

Lavi and Sky walked towards the family portrait, and touched it. Scenes of the prince and the princess flashed in their mind.

"Princess Christella moves to your right a bit!"

"Yeah that's right smiled wider both of you!" A suave-looking young man with paint on his face said.

"I am so glad that you are willing to help us draw a portrait after what we have done to you…" The princess looked down on the ground with regret and remorse in her eyes. "It is fine; it was purely an accident no one expected it to happen." The young man smiled bitterly, and changes the topic swiftly. "Boom!" a cannon hit into the castle, the prince raises up from his chair and dashed out of the room. Blood and fire splatter and destroyed all hopes and dreams, it was terrifying and unbearable. The prince stained with blood of his enemies and eyes with pain of losing his comrades. How he wished there was no war at all, just peace and everyone getting along harmoniously but it was all an childish dream.

"It will never happened" the painter said as he jumped out behind the bushes. With a dagger in hand, he slit the prince throat and ended his life. "If you had just leave Christella and married Cindy, this wouldn't have happened. If you have just chosen love over wealth you would have survived, Cindy wouldn't have to try committing suicide." He uttered a short prayer as he uses his hand to close the Prince's eyelids. "Go out of this exit and retrieve that musical box. Please tell Henry that I am sorry about what Hansel did, and tell Hansel I will always love him as my older brother" As the voice echoed in the room, a door opened and a musical box appeared.

Lavi grabbed the musical box and ran through the secret passageway. As they reach closer to the exit, light filter into the room. Then a giant shadow fall at the mouth of the exit, blocking their only ray of light is gone. Lavi and Sky was running out of time, desperately they thought of a crazy idea. Use Lavi's hammer to broke a hole through the passage way and get out of the castle. Lavi look into Sky eyes, using telepathy and body language telling her the plan. Sky grabbed the hammer, as Lavi activates his shape-shifting hammer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ARGGG!" Sky screamed, it was a horrible experience as though you were sitting on a roller coaster dropping from its highest peak that has no speed limit. As they fly out to the surface, Lavi couldn't stop the hammer in time and crashed into the ground. Lavi and Sky flung out, their vision blurred and laid unconsciously on the ground. Lavi hugging the music box tightly as he shut his heavy eyelids and lay still on the soft grass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END THANK YOU FOR READING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tears" Profile

Name : "Tears"

Type :

User : Sky Timulot

Physical Description : Liquid/Water , glowing blue and Tattoo

Properties :

Ability to move water, freeze water and form shapes out of it.

Illusion. It has Illusion ability because when you look into the water you see your reflection therefore forming an illusion of yourself.

"Sky Timulot" Profile

Name : Sky Timulot

Age : 14 (going to 15 soon~) younger then Lavi by 3 years according to the year she is born.

Birthday : 30th of December

Height : 155 cm

Weight : 41.6 kg

From : Korea

Physical Description: Long black hair, average height and eyes colour : Dark Blue.

Why is it Sky ?

Actually in the future you will know that her name is not Sky there is a hidden meaning in it and her name will be "_".

Personality and History : A very straightforward person that hates it when people treated her like a kid. Example : patting her head. Definitely not a very positive person but she is very silent. Her hobbies are observing people, studying about psychological and paranormal stuff. Her mother used to work as a scientist at Dark Order and father as a department head that is how they met. Her parents died during a science experiment failure and the group of scientist and her parents died. Her parents left her on the care of her grandmother but the grandmother is a adventures person that likes travelling around the world. So one day, her grandmother went to a town and got killed by an Akuma therefore Sky was stuck down there when General Klaud found her. Sky lost part of her memory and forget who she was but figured it out by her antique hair tie. The Timulot this surname was taken from her grandmother.


End file.
